1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to locking assemblies, and more particularly to a locking assembly for use in the securement of firearms and the like. It will be understood that firearms are used for exemplary purposes solely, as the locking assembly likewise has utility in association with other items as diverse as power equipment and computers and the like.
2. Background Art
The use of locks and other securement mechanisms to secure firearms has been increasingly popular. Avid gun collectors are desirous of displaying their weapons in a safe, ornate and easily accessible manner. Certain collectors maintain guns in safes. Such safes do not permit the display of the guns. Other collectors place their guns in glass cabinets for display. One drawback is that the guns can be easily removed and are difficult to secure in a glass cabinet, and in turn, they may not be fully childproof. Other gun collectors shackle the guns together with pad-locks and chains. Such securement methods, while somewhat effective, do not provide a pleasant ornamental display. Moreover, such securement methods are relatively expensive.
Other securement mechanisms have been developed which rely on a movable member which is attached to a member that is substantially fixed onto an outside surface. While such securement mechanisms offer certain advantages, it is often easy to jam the movable part and the fixed part together, to, in turn, utilize the movable part to pry or to otherwise force the fixed part from engagement with the outside surface.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a locking assembly which facilitates the retention of firearms and the like in an ornamental, yet secure fashion.
It is another object of the invention to improve locking assemblies, including, those used in association with firearms.
These objects as well as other objects of the present invention will become apparent in light of the present specification, claims, and drawings.
The invention comprises a locking assembly for substantially securing an object to a wall. The locking assembly comprises a sleeve, a fastening assembly and a lock. The sleeve includes a body, an axial bore and at least one opening through the body. The axial bore extends through the body, and includes a internal fastener assembly contact surface. The fastening assembly is capable of extending through the sleeve and into engagement with a wall. The fastening assembly includes a collar and a threaded fastener. The collar includes an axial bore mating surface and a threaded fastener having a tool engagement region and a wall engagement region. The lock includes a portion which is positionable through the at least one opening in the body. The internal fastener assembly contact surface of the sleeve and the axial bore mating surface of the collar interface to facilitate rotative and pivotable movement of the sleeve relative to the fastening assembly, and to, in turn, preclude the retained movement of the fastening assembly with rotation of the sleeve.
In a preferred embodiment, the collar further includes a fastener engagement surface and the fastener further includes a collar engagement region.
In another preferred embodiment, the collar and the fastener comprise an integrated assembly.
Preferably, the collar further comprises a wall engagement surface.
In one embodiment, the sleeve includes a pair of openings positioned proximate the second end of the body.
In a preferred embodiment, the wall engagement region comprises a threaded region.
In another embodiment, the tool engagement region is selected from the group consisting of: a Phillips or flathead screw head, an internal or external multi-sided head, and, a bolt head.
In another embodiment, the lock comprises a padlock.
Preferably, the internal fastener assembly contact surface comprises an internally concave surface. In one such embodiment, the axial bore mating surface of the collar comprises an outwardly convex surface capable of interfacing with the internally concave surface of the internal fastener assembly contact surface.
In another preferred embodiment, the sleeve further includes a coating associated with an outer surface thereof.